A Golden Age Love Story
by Narnian Nights
Summary: At an unexpected time in her life, Alex is swept of her feet by the Just King of her dreams. EdmundxOC
1. Chapter 1 Only The Beginning

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: New story! YAY! I've been working on this one for a while! And I'm pretty much done with the whole thing, so expect a chapter every day, unless I'm too busy. But it's around Thanksgiving and all of my relatives live around me, so no worry's there. And plus I'm sick, so there's that little tid bit. Anyway, in this story I do bring back an... unwanted character. It's... drum roll please... *clears throat* Jadis! BOO! Anywho... I hope you like it. And also, the first character brought into this is from 2008 England. And it's set closer to the beginning of the year too, so keep that in mind as well. **

_A Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 1. Only The Beginning_

* * *

"Hey Alex." I heard Tiffany, A.K.A. Mrs. Popular, call my name. I groaned and turned around, preparing for the verbal smackdown that was sure to come my way.

"What do you want Tiffany?" I asked dryly.

"I just wanted to tell you I love that shirt your wearing." Tiffany replied in her typical perky voice. She always sounded like she had been sucking on helium.

"No, seriously." I said.

"Seriously, would you mind if I borrrow it, my trash can needs something to wear on her date." Tiffany said before laughing at her own selfish joke. Her friends, possy, whatever they are, started laughing along. It didn't hurt my feelings, I didn't like the shirt either, but it was either this or a tube top, and with the temperature being 31 degree's today, that was a big NO. Plus my brother wouldn't have let me out of the house. But luckily mum is doing laundry today.

When I remained in the same stance, with the same look on my face, Tiffany stopped laughing. "So cry already!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not going to cry. I could care less of what you think." I replied.

"Hey sweety." I heard Harry, my boyfriend, call. I turned around, a smile growing on my face.

"Hi Harry." I replied.

"Hello Harry." I heard Tiffany say. Harry glanced over at her.

"Hello." he said dryly.

"Would you mind walking me home?" Tiffany asked in the voice she usually stole boy's with.

"No, I've got other plans." Harry replied looking down at me.

"Really, because I've been so lonely lately. And I really need an escort to the dance this week." Tiffany said, getting a look that was almost a 'look at me I'm such a poor innocent little girl.' Poor and innocent my butt! I could feel Harry tensing up beside me.

_"No." _I thought becoming desperate.

"I suppose just this once." Harry said.

I turned to face him. "Harry! What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"He's with me now." Tiffany said, but before she could finish I ran from the school, saving the tears for when I got home. But half-way out the school door, I could no longer stop them. I ran down the street, tears streaming down my cheeks, just as fast as I was running. I got many worried glances, but they only felt like glances of hate. I burst through the front door to my home, and quickly hung my jacket up.

"Hello dear, how was school?" I heard my mother greet brightly.

I took one glance at her before, bursting into tears again and rushing up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I wasn't mad at my mum, I was mad at Harry, at Tiffany, and at myself. I opened my closet desperate to get in a place where no one could hear my sobs. I crawled in under my clothes and curled into a ball, sobs racking my body. It felt like absolutely no one cared.

And then it felt suddenly cold. I curled up more, but found I felt as though I was wearing something different. I uncurled and looked down. I was wearing a dress. A beautiful dress, but I was wearing a dress! I looked up and found I was in some kind of cell. I heard whimpering from the side, but before I could look over, the cell door bust open.

"Welcome." a tall woman said walking in. I could tell she was evil, just from the looks of her. "What is your name, my dear daughter of eve?" she asked, bending down and stroking my cheek.

I pulled away and backed up. "I don't think that's any business of yours!" I snapped.

"Listen dear, I am a friend. I mean you no harm." the woman said.

I bit my lip. Many words wanted to come out of my mouth, many of which would not be appropriate for a girl such as myself to say, acctually words that wouldn't be appropriate for anybody, but still. "Say you'll be my friend, that's all I wish to hear." the woman said.

"Never!" I snapped. Something inside me was making me become furious at her request.

"Oh don't tell me you would be the friend of a Lion, for he is the only other one you could turn to." the woman said.

"A Lion?" I asked.

"Yes." the woman replied.

"What's the Lion's name?" I asked. I needed to hear this, something was urging me towards it, and deep down I knew it, I just couldn't get the name.

"Aslan." the woman sneared.

My heart leaped. That was it! Aslan! I could feel my smile growing. "Is He here?" I asked.

"No my dear, you wouldn't want to meet Him anyway." the woman replied.

"I want to meet Him though!" I exclaimed.

"So your one of them." the witch sneared standing up, every ounce of pleasentness draining from her face. She grabbed the collar of my dress, pulling me up to face her. Why am I not scared? I should be. I heard a gasp from the side. "Switch sides before I kill you." the woman hissed.

"Kill me, like anyone would care anyway! You'd just be doing my entire family, entire school, entire world a favor!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, and what exactly does that mean?" the woman asked.

"I mean, all I ever do is get in the way! No one would miss me!" I replied.

"Well then, nevermind, but you shall suffer." the woman said throwing me down and turning around. I landed with a thud, and it really hurt, but I figured this was nothing compared to what was to come.

I heard another gasp, acctually four of them, from the side. I looked over and saw 4 people, about the same age. There were two boys, and two girls. The oldest boy was holding the older girl, and the younger boy was holding the younger girl. The younger girl wiggled from the younger boy's grasp and walked over to me.

"Surely you didn't mean what you just said." she said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged and looked down.

The older girl walked over. "You couldn't have meant it. Besides, even if you _did_, you don't anymore. We're here." she said with a gentle smile.

The older boy walked over. "So, what _is_ your name?" he asked.

"Alexandria, but I prefer Alex." I replied.

"Edmund, don't be so anti-social, come over and say hello." the younger girl said, looking over at the boy who had yet to come over. He shook himself, as if coming out of a transe and walked over. The older boy and girl exchanged a glance.

"Oh, where are our manners. I'm Lucy, that's Edmund, that's Susan, and that's Peter." the younger girl, apparently Lucy, said pointing at the respective person. My gaze stopped on the younger boy, and he was also watching me with a curious eye. I took note that he had dark brown eyes. I shook myself, almost exactly as he had done and looked down.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy asked.

I looked up at her. "Um, I came from England." I replied.

Her eyes went wide. "Really! What year is it there!" she exclaimed.

"Um... 2008, why?" I asked. Her eyes went even wider.

"What?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, 2008, why?" I asked again.

"Wow, that's been alot of time." Peter mumbled "Do you know if the war's over?"

"War? That ended in the 1940's." I replied, utterly shocked.

"Good." Peter said with a sigh.

"Well come on, everyone get to sleep while we can, who knows when that witch will wake us up again." Susan said. And with that said, everyone layed down. I started dozing off immediately, but I could still feel Edmund's gaze on me. I held back my smile and fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Split Apart

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: I just wanna say now that some of the lines in here are a bit... well... cheesy. But let me say this too, it's a heck of alot better then what I _first _came up with for this chapter. With that one, Peter nearly got killed, so I came up with something else... and this is what I got. Anyway, I hope you like it, despite the cheesy lines and depressing nature. :) **

_A Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 2. Split Apart_A week's time had brought out a beautiful relationship. Alex and I were growing closer and closer. But if we didn't find a way out of this cell, we would be dead before we could continue the beautiful relationship. I could tell the witch was growing tired of us, and soon enough she would come in and finish all of us off.

* * *

Lucy, Alex, and I were huddled together, when Alex looked up. Her eyes went wide. "Ed, Lu, look up." she whispered.

We looked where she was looking at and saw a window. It was pretty high up, but if Peter went first, we'd each be able to get out of here! Peter looked up and nodded. Susan said exactly what I was thinking, sending Peter first, and we started coming up with an order in which we would go. Alex refused to go before Susan and Lucy, something about them being queens, and that she wasn't as important.

I helped Peter up first, and once he was up, he helped me. As soon as I was up, I reached down for Lucy. Peter held onto me, to make sure I didn't fall back in. Once we got her up, I reached back down for Susan. One she was up I reached down for Alex. I had just gotten a good grip on her when the cell door opened. The witch stopped where she was, frozen, sword in hand. She barely missed a beat though. Before I could get Alex up, the witch grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.

"You want this, little king, then come and get it!" the witch taunted.

I started back into the cell, but Peter grabbed me. "Edmund, stop it, she'll kill you!" he exclaimed, looking me in the eyes.

"But Peter! Alex!" I exclaimed.

"GO ED! Forget me! I'll be fi...ine!" Alex called, but tripped on 'fine' as the witch gripped her hair harder. I growled, and tried to get past Peter. But he pulled me back, and started dragging me, Susan and Lucy close behind, towards the trail. My last sight of Alex was her being slammed against the wall, and being nocked unconcious. I struggled against Peter, but it didn't work, he was to much bigger than me.

"GET OFF ME YOU BIG IDIOT!" I yelled, kicking him, but he acted unaffected, by my words and kicks.

By the time we got back to Cair, I was hysterical, not by fighting, but by crying. I felt like such a baby. But I knew I was never going to see Alex again. The first girl I met that was actually pretty, and didn't have the added features of being stuck up and to seemingly have no brain! On the contrary, she was VERY humble, and very smart. Not to mention the most beautiful girl I had ever met. I better not tell Susan and Lucy that, they'll murder me.

Peter just rubbed my shoulder, letting me cry into him, knowing how I was feeling. I could hear Susan and Lucy crying too. And every now and again, a sniffle would come from Peter.

When we walked into Cair Paravel, we were greeted warmly, and bombarded with questions such as 'Where have your majesty's been for the past 2 weeks?" or "Why are you all so upset?" and statement's like "We searched everywhere!" or "We were so worried".

I walked straight to my room, answering no questions, and trying not to act rude. I layed across the bed and closed my eyes. In my mind I could still see Alex. Now I would never know if she loved me the way I had grown to love her in the past week. I turned over and began crying into my pillow. But I was in the privacy in my room now, so I allowed myself. I began wondering if I would ever find anyone like Alex. It seemed impossible.

I heard a nock at my door. "Go away." I called.

"Ed, it's me. Please let me come in." Peter called.

I sighed. "Alright, fine come in." I called.

The door opened, but I didn't look up. I heard him walk over to the bed and sit down beside me. "It's going to be ok Ed." he said. I felt him rubbing my back. How would he know? How could he possibly know?

I looked up at him. He gave me a small smile. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, I don't, but everything always turns out right for us. Remember everything we've been through. Everything always ends up ok, somehow." he replied.

I let out a shuddering breath. Somehow I believed him. He was so believable, I think that's the real reason. No matter what he said, it was always easy to believe. He was as bad as Lucy. Oh wait, so that's where she got it from! Hmm, you learn something new everyday. Oh great, I'm thinking to myself again!

I fell into him, letting myself go, yet again. What is wrong with me?!

Peter chuckled. "What?" I asked, with a sniffle.

"I can't believe I've been so blind this week." he said. I looked up at him, confused. "Edmund, your in love." he said, sounding shocked.

"What?! I am not!" I exclaimed.

"Edmund, come on, tell the truth." he said.

"Ok, maybe." I said.

"That's better." he said with a nod.

"But it doesn't matter anyway because she's gone." I said.

"Maybe not. It's not over yet. Round up a small army, and we can still get her back." he replied.

"REALLY?!" I asked jumping up.

He chuckled. "Really." he replied.

"Do you think she can survive that long?" I asked.

"I'm sure she can. You'd be surprised what love can bring a person through." he replied.

"I don't even know if she feels the same way about me." I said.

"She does. I saw the way she looked at you. It was the same way you looked at her." he replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Edmund, your just as blind as I am." he chuckled. I laughed. "Now come on, get some sleep, we'll start forming a plan tommorrow." he said. I nodded and layed down. "Sleep well Ed." Peter said before walking out of the room.

I yawned in reply, just before he shut the door. "Maybe it's not such a bad thing that he tries to act like dad." I mumbled before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Found

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: I'd like to warn ahead of time, if you are allergic to romantic, cheesy, blunt storie's, click the back button now, or have a grabage can ready! This one is each of those thing's I just mentioned, and I'm not used to writing them, so what was meant to be romantic, will be EXTREMELY cheesy! Thank you and have a nice day!**

_A Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 3. Found_

**_Edmund's POV_**

* * *

"Lucy, I don't know if you should come." Peter said.

"Peter, you may need my cordial." Lucy replied.

"Let her come, she's right." I said.

Peter nodded. "Alright, fine Lu, but your riding on with me." he said.

"Peter, I can ride a horse by myself." Lucy said.

"I don't care." he replied.

I rolled my eyes and mounted. We started out as soon as we were sure the army was ready. Once at the witch's new fortress, it was relatively easy. Peter came with me, but Lucy went off with a few other guards to search for other prisoner's. Nobody had yet to find the witch, but we were mainly there to rescue people, Alex in particular, knowing the fight with Jadis could wait until another day. But when we got to the cell Alex was in, Jadis was in there, and what else would she be doing other than holding a dagger over Alex's chest. I froze in my spot as did Peter.

"Take another step and the girl die's." the witch growled.

Alex gave a moan and looked over. I could tell she was in pain. How much torture had the witch fit in in a day's time?

"What can we do to make you give her to us?" Peter growled.

"Hand over the kingdom." the witch replied.

"Don't do it." Alex said weakly. If that was the only way, there would be no way we could save Alex.

"I'll fight you!" I suddenly burst out. Peter looked down at me, eye's wide.

"You, would fight me?" the witch cackled.

"Yes! If I win, you hand her over! If you win... you may have me." I replied.

"Edmund, don't, please." Alex said weakly.

"Deal." the witch said standing up. The dagger fell from her hand, landing in Alex's upper stomach, making her give a cry of pain. "Oops." the witch said with a shrug.

I attacked, already having my sword out. This must have been how Peter felt at Beruna. The fight went for a while until the witch tripped me. I heard Peter give a shout, but otherwise stayed put. The witch thought she had me, but it wasn't over yet. I rolled out of the way, just to where she had brought her sword down. It stuck in the ground and I brought down a blow that took her out instantly. I heard Peter give a sigh of relief, but I lingered no more than I had to before going over to Alex. She had since pulled the dagger out herself, and was beginning to shake. I pulled her into my arms, holding back the lump in my throat.

"Peter, go get Lucy, quick!" I said hoarsely. Peter ran from the room.

"I'm not going to make it." Alex said shaking her head.

"No, don't say that, you are, you will." I said.

"No, Ed, I can't. I'm to far gone." she said.

"Lucy has a cordial, she can..."

"I know of it. It won't work." she said shaking her head.

"No, don't say that. You will, you have to." I said, tears starting to make their way down my cheeks.

"No, I won't." she said. I could say no more. "Will you do one thing for me though?" she asked.

"Anything." I replied, no longer able to hold back my tears.

"Kiss me." she said.

Somewhere between a sob and a chuckle made it's way out of me. I bent down, pulling her lips to mine. That confirmed everything I needed to know this is the girl I loved, and she was slipping away from me already. I heard someone run in the room, but I ignored whoever it was. I felt Alex go limp and I pulled back. She was dead. I couldn't stop the sobs that began racking my body. I just lost Alex, the girl I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up. Leave it to Peter to know exactly when I needed comfort. Lucy came running in, cordial in hand. She walked up slowly, seeing that she was too late. She bent down, and felt Alex's wrist, checking for a pulse.

"I'm sorry Ed. I should have been here..."

"Lucy, stop. don't blame yourself." I interupted.

She looked up and her eyes went wide. I looked behind me to see Aslan standing there.

"Step back." He said.

I carefully put Alex back down on the floor and Peter, Lucy, and I backed away from her. Aslan looked at me, and called me forward to Him.

"Edmund, did you love her?" He asked.

"With all of my heart." I replied.

"And would you see her as the girl you would wish to marry?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied.

He nodded his head. "Take her hands." He said, stepping toward her.

I did as I was told. He breathed on her, and I watched as the color came back to her pale face, her hands became warm, and she opened her eyes. She looked up at Aslan first. I realeased her hands, allowing her to throw her arms around His mane. I heard Him purring as He put a paw around her. She released and looked over at me. Her smile grew and she lunged at me. I pulled my arms tight around her.

"I love you." she whispered.

My smile widened even more. "I love you too." I whispered back.

"Come on, let's get home." I heard Peter say.

Without even looking I could tell both he and Lucy were beaming. I turned around and my guess was right, they both looked like if they smiled anymore their faces would split in half! I helped Alex up and with a final good-bye, Aslan left.

"You'll have to ride on with me, their's only two horses." I said, looking between Phillipe and Nebral.

"That's fine, I don't mind." Alex replied. I mounted and helped Alex up behind me. She gripped on tight as I nudged Phillipe to go.

"Never ridden a horse?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No." she replied clinging on for dear life.

"Well, if you hang on that tight your going to have to steer because I'm going to go unconcious." I teased.

"Oh sorry." she said loosening her grip.

"It's fine." I replied.

Susan came running out to us when we were about a mile from Cair. She was so extatic to see Alex alive, Peter, Lucy, Alex, and I decided it best not to tell her that we had almost lost her, and actually had for a while. Lucy and Susan took Alex off to find her a room and dresses that would fit.

"Girl's." I mumbled.

"Get used to it. If your going to marry her." Peter said, throwing his arm around my shoulder's. I made a face but let him lead me toward's the kitchen where supper awaited us.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Food Fight

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Ok, I think this was my FAVORITE chapter to write. You'll see why. Enjoy!**

_A Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 4. Food Fight_

**_Alex's POV_**

* * *

I couldn't have been happier! I finally found someone who actually loved me! One who would actually risk his life for me! One who would do anything for me, even give his first kiss to me when I'm about to die. Wait, why am I saying 'finally', I'm only 15! Oh well. I let Susan and Lucy lead me towards wherever they were taking me, despite the fact I wanted to be with Edmund. At least we had our entire lives to look forward to. When Susan and Lucy had found a fare ammount of dresses that would fit me, and we had found a room for me, we went down to the kitchen where Peter was laughing up a storm at what seemed Edmund's expense.

"Shut up you big dolt." Edmund mumbled. I chuckled and Edmund's head shot up. "I said shut up." he said looking at Peter. Peter continued laughing.

"Dipped into the wine have we?" Susan asked, sitting at her spot.

"No." Peter said, stopping his laughter, giving Susan a glare.

I sat down beside Edmund, and stiffled another chuckle. "Get used to it, we do this all the time." Edmund warned. I nodded, still stiffling the chuckle.

But when Peter shot a pea over at Edmund, making Edmund give a start of surprise, I lost it. But I wasn't the only one, Lucy did too. And Susan was looking down. Edmund picked up three pea's from his plate and threw them at Peter.

"No food fights!" Susan scolded.

"Yes mum." Peter teased.

"Shut up Peter." Susan said, glarring at him.

Edmund started stiffling his own chuckle.

This is going to be an interesting life...

* * *

I was walking through the garden at a slow pace. It had been somewhere around 5 months since I had come here. Lucy was my best friend by now, and Edmund... well our relationship only seemed to be going up and up... and up! I bent down and sniffed one of the roses, having to push a strand of hair behind my ear as I did so. I heard someone approaching behind me and turned around. Edmund was there, smiling at me.

"Hello." I greeted walking towards him.

"Hello my dear." he replied.

My smile widened at his greeting. I reached for his hand and we began walking down the path.

"Ally, I've known you for a while now, and I've began to realize that my feelings for you, aren't going away. And every moment I spend away from you, I can't bare it." he finally said.

"Ed, what are you trying to say?" I asked, stopping us both.

"I'm trying to _ask_, will you marry me?" he said, taking both of my hands in his own.

I was slightly dumb-struck. "Edmund, I don't know. Your a King, and if I marry you, I'd be a queen. I'm not worth that." I said, knowing I had to say it, no matter how painful it was.

"Ally, listen to me, would I be asking this question if I didn't see you fit for both the role of my wife and queen? No. You'll be a wonderful queen." he replied.

"Why me?" I asked "You could have any girl you wanted, why me?"

"Because I love you." he replied.

And that was all the answer I needed. "Yes." I replied.

"Yes you'll marry me." he said, his smile widening.

"Yes." I replied nodding my head. He picked me up and spun me around before pulling our lips together. I couldn't believe this! I'm getting married! And to a King! A handsome, sweet, smart, funny King! Could I be any luckier?! He pulled back and put me down.

He took my hand. "Come on, since you said yes, there's still one bit of business we have to take care of." he said leading me inside.

"And what's that?" I asked. "I already know what he's going to say, but propsal's are different here than in England. We need to get Peter, or should I say High King Peter's, blessing." he replied.

I nodded. Lucy had explained it one day. We both found it romantic for some odd reason. Now Susan found it absolutely positively romantic, but that was the difference between Lucy and I, and Susan. Lucy and I were more of a rough, active type of girl, where Susan was really girly. I was deep in thought by the time we got to Peter's office, but I snapped out of it as Edmund nocked on the door.

"Come in." came Peter's reply to the nock.

Edmund opened the door and we walked in together, and I waited as he shut the door back. We stepped up to Peter's desk, and he looked up an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly.

I heard Edmund gulp. So I wasn't the only nervous one. "I've asked Alexandria to marry me, and she has accepted. We hope for your blessing." Edmund finally said. Peter looked slightly shocked, but otherwise thrilled. His expression softened as he stood up and walked up to us.

"I could have never imagined a better woman for you." Peter said looking at Edmund "You look at her with such love." he looked over at me "And you look at him with such love." he pushed us closer together "You have my blessing. And if I could give you more, I would." he finished by placing a kiss on each of our foreheads. With that said and done, Edmund and I walked from Peter's office. It was official, we were getting married. Seriously, could I get any luckier?!


	5. Chapter 5 Official

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 5. Official _

**_Edmund's POV_**

* * *

Lucy came skipping down the hall, and stopped once she saw us. "What are you two so happy about?" she asked.

"We're getting married." I replied.

Her smile widened. "Congratulations!" she exclaimed, lunging at me, then hugging Alex. "So, when's the wedding?" Lucy asked.

"We don't know yet, he just now proposed." Alex replied.

"Oh." Lucy said.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?!" Susan exclaimed coming up to us.

"Yes." I replied.

"Oh congratulations!" she exclaimed, squeezing me until I felt like I was going to pop.

"Susan, I can't breath!" I exclaimed.

She let me go. "Sorry, I just can't believe my baby brother is getting married." she said, acting as though she were dusting me off.

"Susan, stop." I said grabbing her wrist's.

She gave me a look and I let her go. She huffed and walked away. I rolled my eyes, making Alex and Lucy chuckled. I couldn't help but smile. My two favorite sounds. My soon to be wife laughing, and my baby sister laughing.

A little later that afternoon, Peter called Susan, Lucy, Alex, and I into his office. I knew what was coming, and so did Susan and Lucy, though Alex had no idea. On his desk sat a small silver circlet. It was smaller than Lucy's, and it looked more like 3 silver wires encircling each other in a beautiful fasion. Alex gasped once she realized what was happening.

"Where as in England there are engagement rings, since I am King, and you are my betrothed, this is what will show people that you are." I explained. I picked it up carefully. She knelt down a bit, and I carefully placed it on her head. When she looked up at me, she already looked like a queen. And I had been right in thinking that the silver circlet would look wonderul ontop of her dark hair. Was this what Susan had meant when she said the same about me? Apparently. I could feel Lucy beaming, Susan's soft smile, and Peter's protective gaze. She had become like a little sister to him, so he had become pretty protective of her. But my gaze and smile at this moment belonged to Alex and it seemed the same way for her.

"Now every Narnian will know they will soon have a new queen." Peter said.

I looked up at him and smiled. In his eyes I could see pride, protection, love, and so much more. And that was when he looked at me. And the thing was, all of those things I could see in his eyes, I felt about him. We really had come along way since we had come to Narnia. But I suppose near death experiences can truely bring people together. Or actuall death experiences in my case. I felt Alex reach for my hand and I looked back down at her. I put my arm around her and looked back up at my siblings. And when I did I found Peter wasn't the only one who had that look, Susan and Lucy did too. And the same as Peter it was returned, and the protection part went double for Lucy. But I suppose that's just because I'm the older brother.

There was a nock on Peter's office door. Everyone snapped out of the transe like state we seemed to be in. "Come in." Peter called.

Mr. Tumnus walked in. "Your Majesty, have you seen... ah Lucy there you are." he said. He then glanced at Alex, then at me, then back and forth before a wide smile grew. "Congratulations King Edmund and Lady Alexandria." he said with a bow.

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus." I said with a nod. Despite our past we had also become friends as well, though he seemed to like Lucy a bit more than me, though I couldn't blame him, Lucy could brighten anyone's day.

"Good day Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy greeted. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Good day Lucy." he replied. I took Alex's hand and started out of the room. With every Narnian we passed, it became more and more evident that the Narnians supported our decision. We were getting smiles, bows, and an occasional 'congratulations'. And I knew if the Narnians supported it, she truely would make a wonderful gracious queen.


	6. Chapter 6 Turn Around

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 6. The Turn Around_

**_Alex's POV_**

* * *

As the days turned to weeks, the weeks turned into months, and the wedding plans came together more, I became more and more nervous. And when I woke up one morning and walked down to the dinning room to find Peter and Edmund slightly depressed when it was only a week away from the wedding, I knew something was wrong. But I shrugged it off.

"Morning!" I greeted as brightly as I could manage. I took my usual spot beside Edmund, and when he forced a smile I knew something was terribly wrong. "Eddie?" I asked, becoming worried.

He closed his eyes. "Allie, Peter and I have to leave for battle tomorrow." he said gravely.

My heart stopped. "What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"Peter and I have to leave for battle tomorrow." he replied.

"But, the wedding, it's next week." I said.

"I know, but it looks as though the witch's remnants are forming together at Narnia's southern boarder. We have to go." he said, taking my hand.

"How long is it going to take?" I asked.

"2 weeks, if not more." he replied.

I sighed. "It's going to be ok. We can have the wedding the night after we get back." he said, squeezing my hand.

I looked up and smiled. He was right, we could have the wedding as soon as they got back, no big deal. But if it was no big deal, why was I scared out of my wit's for Edmund?

Lucy and Susan walked into the dinning room, for the moment, smiles on their faces. But when they saw the looks on our faces, the smiles immediately vanished. "Oh no, what's wrong?" Susan asked.

Peter explained everything and Lucy looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Are you sure this can't wait?" Susan asked.

"It can't. We've went over it and over it, but there's no way around it." Peter replied.

"I'm so sorry Ed." Lucy said walking over.

He nodded his head.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, and the rest of the day was spent preparing for battle. The next morning and Susan, Lucy, and I were standing in front of Peter and Edmund who were preparing to mount up. I let Susan and Lucy say their good-bye's first before stepping up to Peter since Lucy was still hanging off of Edmund. Peter had become like a big brother so I squeezed him tight.

"Keep safe Pete." I said.

"I will." he replied kissing the top of my head.

By now Lucy had realeased Edmund, with the help of Susan, and I stepped up to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I started crying lightly.

"Please come back to me." I sobbed.

"I will. And when I do, not to long after that, we will be married." he replied.

I looked up at him. He reached down and kissed me, sealing the promise he would come back.

I stepped back beside Susan and Lucy and I found they were crying too. We huddled close together as Peter and Edmund mounted up and started towards the south the army following close behind. Susan, Lucy, and I stood there until the last of the army dissapeared into the distance.


	7. Chapter 7 Letters

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_A Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 7. Letters_

**_Susan's POV_**

_

* * *

_

Susan,

_We near the battlegrounds, and we can only hope that it won't take long after that. Edmund's becoming more and more miserable the farther we get away from Cair. I hope he'll perk up before the battle, and if not I fear for his safety. Please do not share this with either Alex or Lucy, I do not wish for them to worry. And I do not mean to burdan you with this, but I need to vent to somebody, and as the eldest sister in this family I know you share my feelings of protectiveness for our little siblings. I love you and we'll be home soon._

_-Peter _

I sat down to keep myself from falling as I read the letter. Edmund... depressed, and with battle not to far away.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" the bird who had brought the letter asked.

"Yes, I am fine. But I need you to stay for I wish to send a letter back to my brother." I replied picking up a piece of paper and a quill.

_Peter, _

_I do share that feeling with you, and we can only pray our baby brother survives. I don't know how I would handle it. And then there would be Lucy and Alex. Oh dear, he has to make it. Make it home safe my dear brother. Give Edmund my love and a hug if he'll take it. I love you Peter._

_-Susan_

I folded the note and handed it to the bird. I watched it fly away.

"Make it safe Peter, and keep our brother safe as well." I whispered even though I knew no one could here it. I picked up the note and read it again before shoving it under my pillow. I whiped my cheeks of the tears I realized had come there, and walked from the room.

_

* * *

_

Alex,

_We are coming closer and closer to the battlegrounds, but with every inch I walk, I only become more lonely. I know I have Peter, but I yearn for your kiss and Lucy's embrace. I can't wait to see you again, and when I do, we will be together forever. Until then my love, I love you with all of my heart._

_-Edmund_

I smiled and held the letter close to my chest as soon as I had finished reading it. They'd be home soon, and safe. I heard a nock at the door. I looked up and saw Lucy. I smiled and she walked in.

"What's that?" she asked. I pulled the letter back and handed it to her.

She giggled. "I never knew he was so sappy, but that was incredibly sweet and romantic." she said.

I chuckled.

"Are you going to write back, your majesty?" the bird who brought the letter asked.

"Oh yes." I replied reaching for the paper and quill.

"Wait, I want to write one too." Lucy said running from the room.

I started writing...

_Edmund,_

_I can't wait to be in your arms again. Please stay safe, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. Your who I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with, and I don't think I would be able to go on living if something happened. I love you and I'll see you soon._

_-Alex_


	8. Chapter 8 Battle

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 8. Battle_

**_Edmund's POV_**

* * *

When I recieved the letter from Alex, it lifted my spirits some. Then I noticed there was another one. I opened it and found it was from Lucy. My smile widened.

_Edmund,_

_Hello my dear brother. I hope you are doing well. And please do remember that I miss you greatly. Susan does too, and I don't even have to tell you how much Alex misses you for I'm sure she told you herself in her letter. But I just wanted to say I love you and I can't wait for your return. Tell Peter I said hello and I love him. And if you would give him a hug for me. And I would ask you to give him a kiss on the cheek for me, but I know that would be going to far for you and surpassing your comfort zone. Once again I love you and I'll see you when you return._

_-Lucy_

I chuckled and put the letter down.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked walking up.

"Oh nothing." I replied. I stood up and gave him a hug. "That's from Lucy." I said.

"So that's what you were chuckling about." he said.

"Acctually no." I said kissing him on the cheek "That's what I was laughing about."

He looked utterly shocked so I handed him the letter from Lucy. He chuckled once he read it. "That explains so much." he said.

"Your majesty's, it is time." Orieus said walking in our tent.

I glanced up at Peter who got a suddenly stern look. He nodded. Since we were already suited up, we mounted our horses and started towards the battlefield.

* * *

Not to long after the battle began Peter and I had to abandon our horses to fight on foot.

"How you holding up?" Peter called after the battle had wound down some.

"Fare. You?" I replied.

"Just peachy." he replied.

I chuckled slightly and went back to fighting harder than before. But before long Peter and I got split up, when we were always stronger fighting back to back. It gave us the chance to guard each other, while still guarding our front's. Too soon I felt a pain in my back and turned around. A hag was standing there, and was easy enough to take out. But I felt dizzy, and I was much weaker. I continued fighting as hard as I could, hoping I could survive. I could tell we were winning, and not to long after I realized that, and that the battle was almost over, my knee's buckled and I collapsed.

But I felt someone help me back up. "Come on Ed, stay with me, stay awake." I heard Peter say. I looked around and saw the battle was over. "Come on, Edmund stay awake, stay awake, please." he begged. My head was swimming, and I felt incredibly weak.

"What happened?" Orieus asked galloping up.

"A hag got him in the back." Peter replied sadly. I nodded, but regretted it as I felt sick at my stomach.

"Get him home your majesty, I will handle things here." Orieus said.

"No, I want to stay." I said.

"But King Edmund, if you don't get to your sister, you will die." Orieus said.

"He's right Ed. I've got to get you home, now." Peter added.

I could never loose against these two, and I already feel weak enough as is. "Fine." I mumbled.

Peter called Phillipe and Nebral up. Peter put me on with him, but I barely knew what was going on. I felt light, and soon slipped into unconciousness. My last thought was of the last kiss I shared with Allie. It had been a promise and it looked as though I would break it after all.


	9. Chapter 9 Back Home

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 9. Back Home_

**_Alex's POV_**

* * *

Lucy and I rode in the gates of Cair. We had just gotten back from a nice gallop accross the countryside, and it had turned into a race. It certainly got our minds off of the fact that the one's we loved were off at battle. It had been 2 weeks exactly. We were laughing and out of breath, but it kept our minds away from things we didn't want, or need, to think of.

We heard someone in the distance, and turned around to see two horses, one riderless. The other looked like it had a double load. And as they came closer, and we looked closer, we found it to be Phillip, Nebral, Peter, and someone else. And when we looked even closer and they were closer we saw the extra, unconcious, load was Edmund. I immediately turned my horse around and Lucy did the same. Once we were closer we dismounted and ran up to them.

"What happened?" I sobbed, seeing Edmund's unconcious face.

"We were seperated and a hag got him, Lucy get your cordial quick! I don't think he can last much longer!" Peter said, then ordered.

Lucy mounted back up and turned back to Cair so quick I thought Camille would get whiplash.

I glanced at Phillipe. "Ride me in." he said. I took the reins of my horse and led her beside Phillipe, before mounting up on him. We rode quickly into the gates and once we were in I helped Peter with Edmund. He was so heavy! But it was a good thing I was on the ground because I had to catch him, though with his weight I ended up collapsing, but I shielded him from taking anymore of a hit.

"Come on Ed, wake up, please." I begged, shaking him lightly.

"It won't work, he's been out cold ever since we left the battlefield." Peter said kneeling down beside us.

I looked up at him. "You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked.

"A few bumps and bruises but nothing time can't heal." he replied.

I nodded and looked back down at Edmund. I could feel a pulse, for now. Lucy came running back out, cordial in hand. I sat him up a bit, and she poured a drop in his mouth.

"EDMUND!" Susan screamed running up. By now Narnians were gathered all around. I found myself crying uncontrolably. I could no longer feel him breathing. But suddenly he took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and looked up at me.

"I told you I'd come back to you." he said weakly.

I let out a chuckle that had a slight sob in it, and helped him sit up. I let him and his siblings reunite before he turned to me. Before I knew what he was doing, he pulled me close to him, and kissed me. We stayed like that for a while before we finally pulled back.

"I missed you." I said, still clinging to him.

"I missed you too, so much." he whispered.

He bent his head down and I felt his lips against my neck. "I love you." he whispered against my neck.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"Alright you two love birds. I think we have a wedding to finish preparing." Peter said. Edmund and I pulled apart and looked up at him. He smiled. I helped Edmund up and the 5 of us went inside.

* * *

**I know, you don't have to say it... this chapter sucked. But I couldn't think of anything else! But no matter how bad they may be, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Wedding To Remember

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: Well... I don't know if this one's any better than the last chapter, but... it's longer. *sheepish smile* **

_The Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 10. A Wedding To Remember_

**_Edmund's POV_**

* * *

The next day I stood outside the throne room doors. I was waiting for Alex, and soon I heard her footsteps behind me. I turned around and stood dumb-struck. She was absolutely gorgeous. Not that she typically wasn't, but today seemed different. The dress she wore flattered her. Instead of classic white, it was a light purple.

"Do you like it?" she asked, looking down.

"You look beautiful." I replied.

She looked back up at me. "You look handsome, Lucy said that was the tunic you wore at your coronation." she said.

"Not exaclty. It's exactly like it, but trust me, that one wouldn't have fit." I replied.

"Are you two ready?" Lucy asked walking up, Peter beside her. I looked back over at Alex who nodded.

Peter and Lucy stood ready at the door's. I had chosen Peter as my best man... who else would I have chosen? And Alex had chosen Lucy... big shock. Alex took my arm and we stood behind them.

When the doors opened I could see Aslan up at the front. He had shown up last night. Peter would have done the wedding, but when Aslan came, He said He had come because of that. I could feel Alex tense beside me, she wasn't used to these type of crowds. Well, I suppose she has to get used to it sometime. Lucky for her Narnian wedding ceremon'ys were short and to the point.

When we got to the front Peter and Lucy picked up the pillows with the new crowns on them. Since I was getting married, the dwarves had put little saphire's onto my crown, to show that I was married now. And Alex's crown was a like Susan's, but silver instead of gold, it was smaller, and the flower's also had little saphire's.

Aslan looked between Alex and I. "You have come today to be joined together. Through your love for each other, do you promise to protect each other, love each other, and hold each other through good times and bad, until the time you breath your last breathe?" Aslan asked, directly at us.

"We do." we replied in unison.

"Then, Lady Alexandria, kneel." Aslan said.

She knelt down, I picked up her new crown off the pillow and placed it on her head, much like I had done the day I had proposed to her. She stood back up, and we looked back at Aslan.

"King Edmund, kneel." Aslan said.

I knelt down, having to kneel a bit lower than her thanks to the height difference, though luckily it wasn't that much of a difference. I felt her place the crown on my head and I stood back up. Aslan nodded and we took each other's hands.

"Since you have accepted what I have asked of you" Aslan said to us before looking out at the crowd "are there any objections?"

At first there was silence until a growl broke the silence. "We have a few!" a werewolf said, lunging at Alex and I. Before I knew it I was tumbling to the ground, a werewolf on top of me. I punched it, sending it backwards, but it left my hand hurt. It tried to attack again, but this time I kicked it before it had a chance. I refused to let these werewolves ruin my wedding day!

Aslan gave a loud roar, which when I looked over had stopped a werewolf from biting Alex. It didn't take long for the werewolves to be gotten rid of.

"Are there any _true_ objections?" Aslan called, taking his place again.

I helped Alex up, and looked back out. No one objected.

"Then, since no one's looks down upon this joining, I pronounce you man and wife." Aslan said "King Edmund, you may kiss your bride." He said with a nod.

Alex grew red, but before she could turn any other strange color's, I bent down and kissed her. I heard Susan crying, Lucy sniffled, and when I pulled away from Alex and looked over at Peter, he too had tears in his eyes.

"Narnians, I also give to you, your new Queen! All hail Queen Alexandria!" Aslan said. I looked down at her and smiled as I found she was blushing an even brighter shade of red.

"Get used to it." I whispered to her. She blushed even more and I chuckled.

We started back down the aisle, towards the ballroom.

When we got to where the reception would be held, I heard Alex sigh. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I wish my mum and dad could be here." she replied.

"Oh, I see. Well don't worry, I'm wishing the same thing." I said.

"Really?" she asked.

I squeezed her hand tighter. "Really." I replied.

The reception was wonderful. It was full of dancing, and cake... lot's and lot's of cake. I'm sure Peter and I both gained I don't know how many pounds! Lucy, well, she wasn't any better. And Susan... she went into cake**_-_**_overload**.**_ All in all, it was a wonderful evening.


	11. Chapter 11 White Stag

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 11. White Stag_

**_Alex's POV_**

* * *

"Lucy, have you seen Edmund?!" I asked urgently.

"Um, I think he's down in the garden." Lucy replied.

"Thank you." I said walking down the stairs toward the garden. Once I found Edmund I smiled. "Ed?" I called. He looked over and smiled "Edmund, when you get a chance, go to our room and look in the desk, you'll find a letter, and you need to read it as soon as possible." I said.

He looked concerned. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. Everything's absolutely perfect. You just need to read it." I said.

"Ok, if your sure." he said.

"I'm sure." I replied.

"I guess I'll go read it now then." he said walking away.

"Oh, but before you do..." I said reaching up kissing him for a second. He looked stunned. I giggled. "Sorry, couldn't resist." I said, and walked away. I started walking through the garden, and soon Lucy came running up.

"Oh Alex! Guess what?!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Mr. Tumnus just came and he said that there's been sighting's of the White Stag in the Western Wood's. Peter, Susan, and I are about to leave, do you and Edmund want to come?" she asked.

"Probably, I know I do. The thing is finding Edmund." I replied.

"Whistle. Works for Peter every time. One whistle and Edmund comes running like a puppy dog." Lucy said.

"It can't work." I said.

Peter came walking up. "Watch." Lucy said. Peter whistled, and sure enough, here comes Edmund. "Told you." Lucy said.

"I gotta remember that." I said.

"Alright, where's the fire, who died, battle, disease, what?" Edmund asked.

"You want that to happen every time?" Peter asked. Edmund looked confused.

"Nevermind." I said "Unless he learns what I'm using it for." I smirked

"I don't want to hear this." Lucy said walking away.

"What the heck did I miss?!" Edmund asked.

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Oh nothing, I just found a new way to call you when I want you." I replied.

"Oh dear Aslan." Peter mumbled walking away.

Edmund looked down at me, still confused. "It's nothing... you'll see later." I replied "Anyway, come on, the White Stag was sighted, and your siblings are about to leave, so let's go." I said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Alright, but seriosuly, what did I miss?" he asked.

I giggled. "Like I said, you'll see later." I replied, starting to run, hoping the others wouldn't leave us.

He sighed but followed close behind. When we got to the other's they were waiting patiently.

"Hey, why don't you all stay back and I'll go catch the Stag myself?" Edmund joked.

"And let you have all the fun?! Yeah right!" Lucy and I said in unison.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. "It's official, they've gone nuts." Edmund said.

"Hmm, so sad." Peter said teasingly.

I mounted, they had already tacked our horses up for us, still laughing hysterically. As soon as Lucy and I had calmed down, we started out after the Stag.


	12. Chapter 12 Racing

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

_The Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 12. Racing_

**_Alex's POV_**

* * *

"Come on Ed, Alex, catch up!" Lucy called.

I looked over at Edmund. "Bring it on!" we said at the same time.

Susan and Peter were still in pursuit of the Stag, while Lucy, Edmund, and I were more having fun. We couldn't have been happier. I couldn't anyway. What more could I ask for in life? Well, seeing my parents again, but that will most likely come in time.

Suddenly Edmund started slowing down. I slowed my horse. "Are you alright Phillipe?" he asked rubbing Phillipe's neck.

"Not as young as I once was." Phillipe replied.

I smiled and reached over to rub his neck. "Well, I think your still as handomse as ever, if that helps." I said.

"It helps a bit." Phillipe replied.

Edmund chuckled.

"Come on Ed." Susan said trotting back.

"Just catching out breathe's." Edmund replied.

"Well that's all we'll catch at this rate!" Susan said.

"What did he say again Susan?" Lucy asked walking up.

"You all stay at the castle, I'll go catch the stag myself!" Susan replied.

Peter had come up by now and joined in. I bit my lip trying not to laugh. But when Peter got a funny look on his face, and Susan, Lucy, and Edmund did too, I became slightly worried. They all dismounted so I did too. I walked up beside Edmund.

"It's as if from a dream." I heard Lucy say.

"Or a dream of a dream." Susan added.

"Spare Oom." Lucy finally said.

She started running in a different direction. We called after her but she kept going.

"Not again." Susan and I mumbled.

We followed after her. A little while later coat's came into view. And after that things became cramped. I kept runing into Edmund and I found we had passed Susan, and soon I felt like I was falling. I fell on top of Edmund and when I looked down at him my eyes went wide. I fell off and looked around at the other's. Edmund was looking at me eye's wide as well.

"Oh dear Aslan." he mumbled. Suddenly a door at the other end of the room opened.

An elderly man walked in. "Well now, what do we have here?" he asked.

"Uh oh." Peter said.

I heard Lucy gulp.

I heard Susan mumble "This should be good."

Peter sighed. "She's your wife, explain." Peter said giving Edmund a poke.

"Wife?" the man asked.

"Well, um... do I have to explain the Narnia part too?" Edmund asked.

"Ah, so you got into Narnia." the man said. All of us looked at him. "I know what Narnia is." the man said.

"Good." Edmund sighed.

I looked over at him. "Ed, did... did you ever read the letter?" I asked.

"No, so you'll have to tell me." he said.

"No." I said quickly. He gave me a funny look. "It can wait." I said.

"Ok, if your sure." he said.

"I'm sure." I nodded. I looked back at the wardrobe. "And I need to go home now." I said.

He looked down. "I guess you do." he said.

I smiled. I hugged Lucy, Susan and Peter, and I when I had said my good-bye's to them I turned to him.

"I don't think it would be appropriate to say good-bye the way we usually do." he said looking down.

"Like I care." I said, before pulling his head up and then pulling his lips to mine. I heard Lucy gasp.

"My word." the Proffessor said, sounding astonished.

And even though he was 12 again, it still felt the same. We parted and I looked around at the other's who's mouths were open in shock.

Edmund smiled sheepishly. "Bye." he said.

I smiled. "Bye. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." he said, tears in his eyes.

I started through the wardrobe. I fell out the other side and gave an oomph as I met hard floor. I thought I might have gone backwards by accident, but then I found I was in my room.

"Alex?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I opened my eyes to see my brother, Eric.

"Eric?" I mumbled.

"It's me and is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, I don't guess." I replied.

"Are you sure, you came home from school hysterical. I should know, I had to run to try and catch up with you." he said.

"I did?" I asked. Then it all flooded back. Harry. Tiffany. School. Mum. Closet. "I did." I stated.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Harry broke up with me." I replied. "Oh, Alex, I'm so sorry." he said rubbing my shoulder.

"I'm ok. I've gotten over him." I said.

"Really? So soon?" he asked.

"Things can happen pretty quickly." I replied with a smile.

"If your sure." he said.

"I'm sure." I said with a nod.

"Well, since your awake, supper's ready." he said.

"Ok." I said standing up "And Eric?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I missed you." I said throwing my arms around him.

"But, you saw me this morning." he said shocked, but otherwise pulling his arms around me.

"I don't care. Alot of things can happen in a days time." I replied.

He nodded. "Apparently." he mumbled.

The next day at school I was confident. I held my head high, in the queenly stance I was used to. Then the familiar helium voice called my name.

"What do you want?" I growled without turning around.

"Just wanted to tell you I had a wonderful time with Harry last night." Tiffany said.

"Good, I'm glad." I replied turning around.

She gave me a surprised look. "You are?" she asked.

"Yeah, you can have him. I've got a new _man_ in my life, so I could care less about Harry." I replied.

"Really?" Harry asked walking up.

"Yep. You broke my heart yesterday. But someone helped me through the pain, and now I'm his. Good luck." I said walking away.

I could just hear Edmund saying 'Way to go Allie' and just hearing his voice in my head, and remembering his touch was enough to hold me over until Aslan brought us together again, at least I hoped it would be.


	13. Chapter 13 Bonding

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

**Authoress's Note: This is more about Edmund and Lucy, but I needed something to bring up on Edmund's part. I hope it fits.**

_The Golden Age Love Story_

_Chapter 13. Bonding_

* * *

Peter, Susan, and Lucy came running off the train to greet their mother. They enveloped her in a group hug, but Edmund was slower. He walked off the train and sighed when he saw his mum. Their mother smiled at him. He smiled and ran towards her, throwing his arms around her. She pulled her arms tight around her youngest son.

"I missed you mum." Edmund said.

"I missed you too Ed, I missed you too." Helen replied "Now, who's up for going home?"

"Which one?" Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy." Susan scolded. Lucy looked down.

"It's an honest enough question Su." Edmund said with a shrug.

Peter nodded his head in agreement, but said nothing.

"Pardon?" their mum asked.

"Nothing." they each said quickly.

When they got home and got resettled Edmund went and sat in one of the windowsill's in the living room. Even though it was dark, he found it relaxing to look out the window. The entire summer, he would spend almost every moment in the windowsill, starring out the window, thinking of memories and the girl he loved. At some points Lucy would come up and situate herself comfortably in his lap and gaze out the window with him, watching things that weren't there. And if you listened closely sometimes you'd hear them whispering about a country they ruled as king and queen under their older siblings. But after a while Lucy would run off and find something else to do. Their mum would watch, though she couldn't understand what they'd say, she knew something drastic had happened, because Lucy and Edmund were getting along perfectly.

The last day before they were going to have to go back to school, Edmund was once again starring out the window.

Lucy came bounding up. "Hey Ed, would you come play with me. Peter won't." she said.

"Lu, I don't feel like playing." he said.

"Oh come on Ed, you've been sitting there all summer, you've barely eaten anything. Your a stick. At least come play with me for a while." Lucy said.

"Lucy. Can't you ask Susan?" Edmund asked.

"I did, she's reading. And you know her. Once she starts a book..."

"She won't stop until she's done with it." Edmund finished with a sigh.

"Come on Ed, _pleeeease._"Lucy begged tugging on his arm, pulling out her pout "Pretty please?"

Edmund sighed. "Alright." he said.

"YAY!" Lucy said pulling him from the windowsill.

They walked past their mum and she heard him mumble "I'm turning into Peter."

And apparently Lucy had caught it because she chuckled and replied "No, Peter's starting to become bitter like you w_ere_."

"Ok then, we'e trading places." Edmund replied.

"Yeah, that's more like it!" Lucy said pulling Edmund out the back door. Susan was outside reading her favorite book, under her favorite tree. "Bet you can't catch me!" Lucy said to Edmund, running a safe distance.

"Oh, do my ears decieve me, or was that a challenge?" he asked.

Lucy glarred playfully. "Bring it." she replied.

Edmund charged after her, but she was quick and ran. She swung up in a tree, a trick she had learned from the dryads. Susan looked up at them and smiled, putting her book down to watch.

"Lucy Pevensie! Get down here!" Edmund yelled.

"You gotta catch me first!" Lucy replied.

"Another challenge!" Edmund called, starting to climb the tree. Lucy climbed higher as he did, but Edmund was close behind.

Susan walked up to the tree. "Ok you two. This isn't Narnia! You don't have to do dangerous things to have fun!" she called.

"Oh, but it's so fun!" Lucy called, but as she did, her foot slipped. She let out a startled cry, but Edmund caught her.

"Susan! You'll have to catch her!" he said as he started loosing his grip.

"Ready!" Susan called. Edmund took a deep breathe, held it in, and let Lucy go. He looked down and saw Susan catch her safely.

He got a better grip and slowly climbed back down, falling the last foot and a half. But luckily Lucy and Susan broke most of the fall by catching him, but thanks to him being a bit more heavy, they all tumbled to the ground. They ended up laughing about it, and when Susan and Lucy realized Edmund was laughing they shared a shocked glance.

"What?" he asked, noticing their glances.

"Ed, this is the first time you've laughed, even smiled since we left Narnia." Lucy said.

"It couldn't have been that long." Edmund said shaking his head.

"It has been. The last time you laughed was when I quoted your joke before leaving to hunt the Stag." Susan said.

"And I think that's the last time you smiled too." Lucy said.

"No, when he saw mum." Susan corrected.

"That was still a while ago." Lucy said.

"Hello, I'm still right here." Edmund said.

"We're sorry Ed, it's just that we're concerned about you." Susan said taking his hand. Lucy smiled and took his other.

"I know, but I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Edmund said standing up and going back inside.

Lucy sighed. "There's only one thing that's going to bring Edmund back, seeing Alex again." she said sadly.

Susan nodded. "We can only hope that time comes soon." she replied.

Lucy nodded in agreement and the two went back inside. And when they did, Edmund was back in his usual spot, with that same faraway look in his eyes. The two girl's sighed and went upstairs to finish packing for boarding school the next day.

* * *

** I have a sequel in mind. In fact, it's nearly finished. But, I'm leaving it up to you guys. Put it up, or not? And please review!**


End file.
